Can't Help
by Miraculous Smart Water
Summary: Random one-shot… that I got while listening to an amazing song!… basically Post-reveal Pre-relationship cuteness… aged up by 6 years…


Heyyyy yes! I'm sorry! I am still working on "Redemption" but I've been OBSESSED with the song(look it up, you won't regret listening to it) "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" (the 21 Pilots version). and the whole time I was listening to it all I could think was Chat and Ladybug… and so I died… then came back to life to write this…here you go…wait, I'd also like to mention that these (Pre-relationship Post-reveal) fics are pretty much all I want in life… so if you know of any reallllly good ones, DM me ;)

6 years age-up guys!

Chapter 1 (only chapter)

It's been 2 months since the reveal. 2 months since I poured out my heart to Ladybug, because I was having conflicted feelings for Marinette. After I gave Ladybug my all, she pretty much just broke down crying and saying "I knew it" repeatedly.

Now her knowing that I loved her seemed pretty reasonable, considering the fact that I was not subtle, but apparently, my love for her was not what she "knew".

Because just before she left me alone on that rooftop, she turned to me and said "I knew that Adrien Agreste could never love Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste could only love someone as amazing as Ladybug herself."

I was definitely confused at first, since when did she know my identity? And why bring up Marinette? what did Ladybug know about me and her?

After coming to my senses a bit, I tried to chase after her, and she kept swinging away from me.

When I got home that night I managed to piece together what was going on, after running what Ladybug had said to me through my head a few times.

Ladybug was Marinette, and she knew who I was, and that maybe my feelings weren't entirely unreciprocated.

But since then nothing has changed. We act as if everything is normal around classmates, so as to not raise suspicion, because we would have nothing to tell them when questioned.

We fought Akumas together every time one appeared, I stopped punning, we didn't flirt, we hardly spoke except her giving orders and me acknowledging.

The people of Paris had noticed that something was up. We've had reporters ask us things like "Did you break up?" "Did you get a divorce?" and when they did, Ladybug would stand next to me and hold on to my arm as if we were ok, as if she didn't hate me, so as to not let Hawkmoth think that anything was going on. She had explained that to me briefly. But I was becoming quite sick of it. My heart leapt every time we touched, every time we even made eye contact.

Patrols were done separately, we stood on the same roof and said nothing to each other, almost every night.

But I had decided that tonight was going to be different, I was going to make this right somehow. So when I heard her land softly behind me, instead of hopping to the next roof to start patrol, I stood and turned around. I looked at her and knew in that moment, that I would do anything for her, anything to see her smile again, anything to see her bluebell eyes looking at mine and a smile on her lips.

She turned to leave, but I said her name, "Marinette" and she hesitated, she didn't turn to look at me, but she wasn't running yet. I walked over to her quickly and put my hand on her forearm gently, so she could still run if she wanted to.

I stepped slowly in front of her and tried to look at her in the eyes, but she was looking at her feet. I cupped my hand on her jaw and tried to tilt her head up delicately. She moved with my hand and looked at me with her big eyes.

I had to refrain from gasping, she was breathtaking. I had to say something, it was hard to think with her close enough for me to smell her, to smell her perfume and the light smell of fresh cookies. I had to clear my throat, but I steeled myself, and said "You know, you didn't give me any time to respond that night"

"I didn't think you needed it after your speech" she said as she grabbed my hand and slowly brought it down, after she released it, I said "well if I had been given time to respond, I would have asked you, why do you think I sprung a confession like that out of nowhere"

"Well I would have answered, that I don't really want to know" she answered as she took a small step away from me.

I sighed and didn't follow, and said "The reason I sprung that confession on you, was because I was giving it one more shot" She turned around from the other side of the roof and looked at me confused.

I continued, "I-I wanted to see if me holding onto my love for you was what was best for me. Because every day I saw my father's intern, one of my first and dearest friends, and I knew my heart was wavering. And after a while, I realized that I was in love with 2 women. I knew that I had to give one of you up. So I was trying to give my heart to Ladybug and see what would happen. Because I hated myself everyday, for being so fickle, for loving 2 women, I had to do something."

Out of the corners of my eyes tears were dripping down my cheek, and as I stepped toward her the sound of a ukulele started slowly coming on from underneath the roof of where we stood.

 _"_ _Wise men say_

 _only fools rush in..._

 _but I can't help_

 _falling in love_

 _with you"_

I was standing in front of her again, I gently cupped her face in the same way as before. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _Shall I stay_

 _would it be a sin?_

 _if I can't help_

 _falling in love_

 _with you"_

She quickly wrapped her arms around me and began to sob into my chest. I put one arm around her shoulders. One arm around her head, clawing her hair softly.

The music was just quiet enough for us to talk and be heard, but loud enough to hear the lyrics clearly when we were silent. "I'm so sorry Adrien, I'm so sorry" I heard her say softly as the song kept going.

 _"_ _Like a river flows_

 _surely to the sea_

 _darling so it goes_

 _some things_

 _were meant to be"_

We both went silent as the singer stretched the last word, I kept going through her hair softly.

 _"_ _Take my hand_

 _take my whole life to_

 _cause I can't help_

 _falling in love_

 _with you"_

The song kept going, but I couldn't hear it anymore. She was now looking at me, and everything around me faded away, I whispered "And now I realize that I loved one person, I loved you."

She blushed crimson and cupped my face with her hands, got on her toes and pulled my face down to hers and connected our lips.

It was a hungry kiss, showing all the frustration and unspoken things between us. I could feel her shaking slightly beneath me, I held her at her lower back as I kissed her back with just as much feeling.

We separated, breathing heavy, her hands dropped to my chest as I cupped her face in my hands, and closed my eyes.

The sounds of a crowd singing the chorus faded into loud cheering, I assumed the song was over, so I opened my eyes and looked into her bluebell ones.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the song continued.

 _"_ _But I can't help_

 _falling in love_

 _with you"_

I opened my mouth to speak but, again I was interrupted by the song, but it was just awkward clapping.

She gave a breathy laugh, titled her head a little and said, "I love you to Adrien" I laughed and pulled her lips to mine again, thinking of how well the song fit how I felt about her.

 ** _~THE END~_**

~Amity ;)


End file.
